Timebreaker Buch 1
by 3-.-.Laeti-Chan.-.-3
Summary: Mein Name ist Sayke Takken. Ich bin schon 23 Jahre in einer Zeitschleife gefangen. Doch jetzt ändert sich plötzlich alles. Wie komme ich aus diesem Chaos raus? Das erste Buch. Quelle: NL AyanoAishi Meine Wenigkeit
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Die Zeit zu durchbrechen ist einfacher als man denkt.

Mein Name ist Sayke Takken.

37 Jahre alt.

Oder 14.

Wie man es nimmt.

Ich wachte auf.

Wieder der gleiche Tag.

Die gleiche Zeit.

Der gleiche Ort.

Meine Mutter kam rein.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz!"

Oh,stimmt, es ist meine Tante!

„Morgen Tante! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja , aber es ist schon ziemlich spät zum Aufstehen, nämlich..."

„12:37"

„Richtig! Woher weißt du das?"

„Mein Bauch sagt es mir"

Meine Tante lächelte:

„Sollte dein Bauch nicht sagen das er Hunger hat?"

„Das tut er Tante!"

Meine Mutter ist letzte Woche gestorben.

Mein Vater hatte sie überfahren, weil sie eine Affäre hatte.

Als er nach Hause kam ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und erhängte sich.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Das ist für mich aber schon Jahre her.

Ich wache immer auf, wenn beide schon Tod sind.

Eine Woche nach ihrem Tod.

Seitdem passt meine Tante auf mich auf.

Sie ich habe noch eine Tante, die genauso alt ist wie ich, was ich sehr komisch finde.

Meine Mutter wurde geboren, als meine Oma 16 war. Meine Tante erst vor 14 Jahren.

Für mich 37.

Sie ist Schauspielerin, aber trotzdem von guter Natur, meine 2. Tante.

Gesehen habe ich sie noch nie.

Meine Tante, die jetzt mit mir isst, arbeitet hart.

Sie ist Helferin in einem Labor und Lehrerin.

Sie unterrichtet eine Klasse in meiner Schule.

Das ist eine Klasse, die von den anderen her aus keine Chancen mehr hat.

Vollkommen aussichtslos für die Klasse.

„Freust du dich auf morgen?"

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken geweckt.

„Ja was ist denn morgen?"

„Dein Geburtstag, schon vergessen?"

Meine Tante lachte laut.

„Ach ja! Natürlich..."

Meine Tante wurde plötzlich still.

Sie schaute auf den Boden.

„Ich bleibe heute länger im Labor...

Er wird auf dich aufpassen"

Was?

In diesen ganzen 23 Jahren ist das noch nie vorgekommen!

„Das...Das ist nicht weiter schlimm.

Er behandelt mich nicht wie ein Vater, aber immerhin gut"

„Das ist schön, meine Nichte!"

„Gehst du schon?"

„Ja, ein Vitalcheck wartet"

Sie packte eine schöne Krawatte in ihre Tasche und winkte noch mal zum Abschied.

Zum letzten mal

Quelle:

Meine Wenigkeit aus NL

(Ayano_Aishi)


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

08:16 pm

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und schalte den Fernseher ein.

Wir unterbrechen für eine Eilmeldung!

Was... Warte, Danke!

Wir erhalten von der NASA die Nachricht, das der Mond explodiert ist

WAS?

Das ist bestimmt ein Scherz!

Ganz bestimmt!

Wir erhalten ganz exlusive Bilder von der Raumstation

Das war nicht möglich!

Noch nie, in diesen verdammten 23 mal noch nie passiert!

Erst bleibt sie länger im Labor und dann explodiert der Mond?

Ich wusste nicht was ich tat und rannte zu meiner Tante in das Labor.

Ich habe buchstäblich meinen Kopf verloren.

Als ich am Labor ankam sah ich es explodieren, besser gesagt, in sich zusammenfallen.

„TANTE!!!!"

Ich rannte ohne zu überlegen in das eingestürzte Gebäude.

Ich hörte ein rauschen und sah in den Himmel.

Etwas flog in den Himmel und dann über mich.

Es lies einen Zettel fallen.

Als ich ihn aufhob und unter die nächste Straßenlaterne ging, um den Zettel zu lesen, stand da, ach lies selbst:

Es tut mir Leid.

Sie ist tot.

Mein Herz blieb stehen.

Nein.

Das ist auch noch nie passiert.

Was geschieht hier.

In den letzten 23 Jahren ist das noch nie passiert.

Ich konnte alles voraus sehen, ich wusste alles,

mich hat nichts mehr überrascht.

Ich sank in die Knie.

Warum?

Warum ich?

Für was habe ich das verdient?

Erst die Zeitschleife und jetzt der Tod.

Es berührte jemand meine Schulter.

„Wir werden uns dafür rächen"

Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort.

Und dann wurde mir was in den Nacken gespritzt, woraufhin ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Als ich aufwachte, wachte ich neben dem Verlobten meiner Tante auf.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ich fühlte mich besser als vorher.

„Sehr gut"

„Schön. Also bist du dabei?"

Ich verstand nichts mehr.

„Bei was denn?"

„Oh, nunja. Da du sowieso von mir abhängig bist, bist du einverstanden"

Ich verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Wie bitte?"

Draufhin erklärte er mir, das ich in meinem Nacken bestimmte Zellen besäße, und diese ließen mir...


End file.
